


I'm begging for you to take my hand

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Girlfriends - Freeform, Holding Hands, I'm in love with both of them but especially Kira, Kissing, Lesbian Kira Nerys, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Rollerskating, Some angst?, bisexual jadzia Dax, idk - Freeform, sort of crack, takes place throughout the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Jadzia swears she fell in love Kira the moment they met. If only they'd gotten together that easily.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Kudos: 18





	I'm begging for you to take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this at all. My bad :/

Kira Nerys is beautiful and a force to be reckoned with. Her spikey red hair that looks like her fingers belong in it, pulling at the short ends. Or how her smile brightens the room. Quite possibly the whole quadrant. It's too bad she doesn't smile often. But who could blame her? She's lost a lot. Seen a lot. Sometimes, you can see the sparks of phaser fire in the brown of her eyes. Jadzia admired her. Her past, her strength, her passion. She's the most amazing things Jadzia has ever laid eyes on. 

The first time Jadzia held Kira' hand, it was during their first introduction. Kira scrambling around the station, looking at the Cardassian technology as if their creators were still there, and Jadzia supposed they were. 

"Commander Kira, I presume?" Jadzia asked, running into the woman. Quite literally, she was in a hurry. 

She was flustered, a heavy sigh leaving her lips and she lowered her shoulders. As if she was trying to suddenly become welcoming. Even then with her hard exterior and clear impatience, Kira Nerys was beautiful. 

Jadzia offered her hand, Kira taking it instinctively into a firm grip. Jadzia doesn't think it was intentional, the firm grip that was almost strong enough to squeeze her hand painfully. Honestly, it was most likely another coping mechanism she learned during the Occupation. Prove her strength, let everyone know she could mess you up. Jadzia was looking forward to seeing the Commander in action. 

"Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax. Chief Science Officer," Jadzia introduced herself, smiling brightly. "I'm excited for working together, Commander." Jadzia dropped her hand, the other woman bringing it back to her side immediately. 

"It'll be another huge change, but not one that is opposed." There's a chime from her badge, and a gruff voice on the other side. Jadzia remembers this being the first time she ever heard Odo's voice. "I've got to go. Pesky smugglers."

She decided not to ask. "Yeah, of course." Kira moved around her with ease, disappearing down the corridor. "See you around!" But the red head was already gone around the corner. 

Jadzia never expected to meet the love of her life like that, but looking back, there's no other way for her to have met Kira Nerys. 

Kira Nerys took time to loosen up and let people be her friend, which no one was really surprised about. She lived through too much death and betrayal, but she began to understand that Starfleet had no plans to take over Bajor. She wasn't going to be making any friends if she locked herself in her quarters all the time, right? 

"It'll be fun, you said!" Kira complained, sitting down on a bench, groaning as she sat down. 

"I said it would be fun! Not fall proof," Jadzia defended, sitting down beside her. 

The lighting danced across Kira's face, highlighting the brown of her eyes. It's a shame the helmet was covering her hair. Jadzia had proposed roller skating, thinking Kira would be a brutal warrior on skates, but it really had just been Kira falling and Jadzia laughing. She couldn't complain. 

"I don't understand how _anyone_ can find this amusing," Kira said, leaning back with a grimace. 

"Leader of the resistance can't take a few tumbles? Come on, Kira." Jadzia crossed her arms, faking disappointment. "Ah well, thought you were tougher than a Klingon warrior you. All your anger-"

"I'm tougher than any Klingon, mind you!" 

Jadzia stood up, ignoring Kira's glare at her lack of unbalance. She extended her hand, curling her fingers in invitation. "I'll help you get the hang of it, Commander Tougher Than Any Klingon."

With reluctance, Kira accepted the invitation, falling into Jadzia as she's pulled up. "I won't let you fall. Unless you take me down with you." Jadzia winked, and she wasn't sure if the pink hues around the room or the actual blush of the Bajoran. Either way, she'd take it. 

"You got a lot of charisma for a chief science officer."

She gripped Kira's hand tighter, bringing her closer as a fake threat. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Kira laughed, tightening her hold as well. It was a beautiful sound. One that no one's lucky enough to hear often. It's a laugh of pure joy, one that makes this ex-terrorist seem like nothing of the sort. It's wonderful, and Jadzia had it all to herself. Well, for that one night. 

"You should laugh more, you know?" Jadzia suggested, tugging her friend along. 

"Kind of hard," Kira replied, her eyes moving to the shiny floor beneath them. 

Jadzia simply hummed. And they skated around in silence for awhile, Jadzia catching Kira quite a few times along the way. The heavy beats of the music filled the space between them, and it wasn't awkward. The silence. It was calming, relaxing. As if words didn't need to always be spoken between the two for them to have some special bond. It was nice. It was a feeling that Jadzia could remember some of her past hosts having, but never her. Until now. 

"Is it easy? Knowing things without learning yourself, just remembering from past hosts?" Kira asked. 

Jadzia shrugged. "It's convenient, I suppose, but sometimes I wish I could relearn everything." She tightened her grip on Kira's hand, feeling Kira lose some balance. "Emony was the one who learned how to rollerskate. Lots of patience."

Kira huffed, watching her feet. "I have hardly enough patience to function."

Oh yes, Kira Nerys and her impatience. Everyone on the station knew about. The "spit it out" attitude, constantly on the move to start something else. She doesn't have enough patience for the niceties. Jadzia's sure she'll learn some, having to represent this station along with Commander Sisko. 

Jadzia moved her hand to pull Kira to her side, wrapping herself around Kira's arm. "Ah I don't know. I think it gives you character!" 

An irresistible character. Another person that entertains Dax, just like Quark. Kira with all her fiery energy and stubbornness. She was a character Jadzia _loved_ to watch, and she's met plenty of people in her long lifetime. 

Jadzia remembered when Akorem Laan reappeared out of the wormhole and created havoc on the station. The violence, discrimination, the loss of identity for so many Bajorans. None of it was enjoyable, a time that isn't looked on happily, but Jadzia remembers one moment that makes her smile. The misshapen birds littered amongst Kira's quarters. Jadzia appreciated the effort. 

Jadzia tapped at a drying, flopping beak. "Your own personal take on the ugly duckling?" Jadzia asked, throwing a smile Kira's way. 

Kira looked down at the glob of clay, hands on her hips and sighed. "It's hopeless, isn't it?" 

Jadzia paused, trying to think of the best thing to say. The bird was looking rather sad. "I think it has potential?" 

Kira turned to look at her, glaring at her. "You don't have to lie, Dax."

"No, no, I'm being honest! The shape is there, just sort of... deformed! That's all."

Kira flopped down into her chair, her hand holding up her head. A sigh of defeat left her lips. "It's just- this doesn't feel right, Dax. I'm not meant to make art! It's supposed to be a natural gift, but it sure doesn't feel like it. I'm not saying the Emissary is wrong-"

"He is, Kira."

She didn't respond for a moment. Then, she reluctantly nodded. "Sometimes, I think everything is still falling apart around me. Isn't that terrible?" She let out a dry laugh, shaking her head. 

Jadzia picked out the worst of the birds and then knelt at Jadzia's feet, making eye contact with the red head. "Benjamin will fix this, Kira. I know he will."

"Hopefully not too late."

Jadzia took Kira's hand in hers, and Kira didn't look at the gesture. She was used to it at this point, Jadzia holding her hand. Kira thought it was some sort of comfort Jadzia tried to provide, a friendly piece of affection. And she was right, for the most part. Yet, Jadzia held her hand with her fingers placed on her wrist, feeling the beats of her heart, and imagined it beat for her. 

Jadzia forced a smile, and then showed Kira the bird. "Can I keep this one?"

Kira looked at her skeptically, most likely looking for some sort of lie or scheme. Always the cynic. "Why? It's the worst looking one!"

She looked down at it and then back at Kira. "It's made by you. It must be perfect."

The artist not to be, laughed at her. Eyes squinted, teeth showing. "You're ridiculous, Jadzia."

It was a mission gone wrong. A mission that was _supposed_ to be easy. In and out. Easy trade, no tensions and no issues. But of course, things had to go wrong! Because nothing can ever be simple. Dax has learned that from Quark. There's always a catch. 

"Quark warned me," Jadzia exclaimed, holding Kira to her side to steady her. She had been shot in the side. "Told me there were rebels here."

"Don't trust a word out of that troll's mouth, Dax," Kira spat, the venom missing in her words. She was getting worse. 

Jadzia simply rolled her eyes. Any other time, she'd enjoy the banter with Kira about Quark, but not now. She had her hands full, literally. She spotted a cave, deciding that was the best place to be at the moment. Kira's wounds didn't look fatal, but at the same time she couldn't do much for the bleeding, or how it would be easily infected in this environment. After some rest, she was hoping Kira would be strong enough to make it back to the ship. 

"You need some rest, okay?" Jadzia said, helping Kira lay against the cave wall. 

"We need to get back to the ship, Dax," Kira told her, trying to push off the wall. Jadzia kept her still. 

"Listen to me. You're weak and in pain. We aren't going to get back to the ship with you in this state. Your body needs to recollect itself."

Kira reached out for Jadzia, holding onto her bicep. "You go to the ship, Dax. You can come back for me."

No. There was no way Jadzia was going to do that. What if something happened and she wasn't here to protect Kira? The Bajoran is strong, but she wouldn't be very successful in this state. She was a sitting duck in this save, vulnerable. 

"Go back to the ship. _For me_ ," Kira pleaded. 

_For me._ Kira knew how to play Jadzia, get her to at least consider the offer. "No. We're staying together. We always have and always will."

"Sounds like a commitment, Dax."

Jadzia put her head against Kira's. "It's a promise."

She didn't move, try to remove herself from Jadzia's affections. "I promise to be here, if you go and get the ship."

"But what if you aren't? Who's going to do stupid holosuites with me? Who's going to punch Lancelot?" Kira laughed at the joke, giving Jadzia some hope. 

"I assure you, I'll be punching more men after today."

Jadzia pulled back, standing and trying to be strong. For Kira, the woman she loved. "I'll be back as soon as possible, Nerys."

She received a smile in return. A small, weak one, but a smile nonetheless. "I'm looking forward to it, Jadzia."

"I love you, most ardently."

Kira scoffed, flinching in pain at the movement. "Get out of here, Dax."

Jadzia got her home. There was no other outcome she'd expect. And Julian took care of her. Healed her as if it was nothing. As if Jadzia wasn't scrambling to get her back to the station in one piece. She was going to be okay, and that was all Jadzia wanted. 

"Can I talk to her?" Jadzia asked him. 

He looked at the resting Kira and back to his friend. "Two minutes."

She walked over to Kira's side, Kira opening her eyes to look at Jadzia. It was obvious she was tired, but Jadzia just needed to make sure they were okay. They _had_ to be. Jadzia wakes up every day, looking forward to the smile that graces Kira's smile whenever she sees her. 

"I told you I was going to be there," Kira told her, opening her hand in offering. Jadzia took it, holding it tightly. 

"I'll warn Lancelot," Jadzia replied. 

Kira grinned. "You better."

"When you're better, we can go to Quark's? Finally teach you how to play dabo?" 

"Only if we win and rip Quark off."

Yes, there she was. The woman Jadzia fell in love with. "Of course."

Jadzia threw a party because well... why not? It was an excuse to have some fun and let lose. No one minded unless the volume got too loud. Curzon was great throwing parties, and so was Jadzia. Another skill she didn't have to learn herself. It was muscle memory. 

"It's nice to see you out of red," Jadzia commented, standing beside Kira near the punch. 

Kira looked down at herself as if she had forgotten what she put on. A green dress, it went well with her eyes. "It's nice to see you out of blue."

Jadzia ran a hand through her hair, smiling confidently. "I look good in any color."

She took a sip of her drink, spotting Nog across the room with Jake. Doing his adorably weird dance as Jake watched, all giddy. "I know, Dax."

"I was thinking about getting a white suit? I would look stunning, I think."

There was a pause. A pause Jadzia hadn't expected. She was waiting from some sort of laugh or agreement from her friend. "I love you too, you know?"

Jadzia looked at her, her hair swinging behind her head. 

"I've loved you for awhile, really. Maybe when you got all excited over those _stupid_ Cardassian voles. It was _so_ you," Kira explained. "I knew you were in love with me when you took that shitty clay bird."

"I still have it."

Kira smiled. "I know, Dax." 

"I've been in love with you since our first meeting. Or, well, I knew were the one then. I could feel it."

"You're sentimental."

Jadzia grabbed Kira's shoulders. "No, I'm serious. Your energy. The impatience! I was enraptured. Truly!" 

Kira blushed, looking away shyly. "You've always been so optimistic. So hopeful. I envy that."

She kissed her cheek. "I'll be optimistic for you. Always."

Jadzia let Kira kiss her after that. In this crowded, loud room. It wasn't romantic. It was anything but. Yet, didn't it make some sort of sense? Finally getting together in an environment Kira never dreamed of being in, all because of the tall woman in front of her. 


End file.
